


春天对樱桃树做的事  四

by buladeqin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buladeqin/pseuds/buladeqin
Summary: 【博君一肖】
Kudos: 3





	春天对樱桃树做的事  四

“王一博！！恭喜你终于不是童子鸡了！！”

朋友的眼睛瞪得跟大葡萄似的溜圆，他指着王一博脖子上的粉草莓，尖叫出声。

“闭嘴！你是要让全年组都听见是吗！”王一博堵住他的嘴巴，胳膊扣着他的头拽进卫生间。

“什么滋味？？？快交流一下。”

“滚滚滚。告诉你啊，不许传出去，我嫌丢人。”

“那有什么丢人的？哥们能搞到男人，那说明你厉害啊。”

王一博用一秒钟的时间短暂回忆了一下和肖战在一起的蚀骨销魂，肖战他整个人都是软的，是香的，这么美好的东西，他才不要拿出来跟别人分享。他使劲往上拉了拉校服领子，给那块羞人的印记遮住。都见了两次了，还不知道那个人是做什么工作的，家住在哪里。这就让王一博有点沮丧了。

人家都说人生有三大错觉：手机振动了，他喜欢我，我能反杀。王一博把这三样全占了，他没事就把手机放在身边鼓捣，只要有响动立刻就解锁看看，但结果永远都是美团外卖、拼多多、和淘宝卖家求好评。也对，毕竟肖战是个九九六的上班狗，平时是没有时间理他这个小朋友的。于是王一博就仰着脖子盼周五，他把日历一页一页撕掉，等上边的日期变成了“周五”，他就跟诈尸似的活蹦乱跳，特别兴奋。

仿佛成了一个默认的事情，每个周末肖战都会去找王一博释放一下“压力”，但肖战一直坚持文明约炮，只慰藉身体，不干扰对方生活。一来二去个把月有余，俩人还停留在用软件沟通的表面层次上。王一博攥着两张《京城八十一号》的电影票，差点要把它们盯出个洞来。他就不明白了，怎么除了床上那点事儿，平时他们就不能约个饭，看个电影什么的吗？在对话框中输入又删掉了好几回“我们去看场电影吧”，最终还是放弃了。

这次又是把肖战干的直叫的完美性事，但王一博总觉得好像少了点什么。到底少了什么，他也不知道。他学着学校门口理发店里那群愣头青，很不熟练的点了一根烟，吸得第一口就把他呛得肺管直痒。

“你成年了吗，还抽烟？”理所当然的被肖战嘲笑了。

王一博把烟在缸里撵灭，想了好久，缓缓抬起眼说道“我想看电影。”

“嗯？去啊。”肖战刚舒服完，心情很好。

“我是说……我自己一个人去好没意思……”王一博眼神乱窜，好像放哪里都不合适。

肖战这才明白了小孩儿扭捏的心思。原来他是想自己陪他去。

“不行。”肖战斩钉截铁的说。

“哦……”任谁都听得出这语气的失落。

肖战笑了，把王一博圈在怀里安慰到“看那东西有什么意思啊？难道是我不够好看吗？”一边说着，竟然一边拿未干的，还半湿着的屁股去蹭王一博的下边。  
王一博被撩拨的又有再战斗的意思，肖战软软的臀部无障碍的接触到他的下体，搞得他又想往里钻。

“我带了点好玩的。等着。”肖战神神秘秘去包里翻腾，当他拿出来的时候，王一博差点喷血。一条黑色的渔网袜，一个仅凭几根线扯着的情趣内衣。他就看着肖战在他眼前穿上这身装备，眼前恍惚地黑了一下，一定是低血糖了，不然怎么老是迷迷糊糊。  
快到大腿根的黑网袜，交织镂空出来许多菱形的空隙，一根红线紧勒着肖战蜜桃臀的臀缝，脖子上打结交错下来缠绕住他发红的酮体。王一博觉得，这就像一个打包好的，主动等着他品尝的美味。他站起来，猛兽扑食般将肖战按到墙上，他听见肖战的呼吸骤然急促，他知道对方也进入状态，在期待他狠狠干他。  
王一博咬上肖战的耳垂，轻呵出一口气，手在肖战的腿上游走，用低低的嗓音说道“什么时候买的？你穿起来真美。美到我想立刻上了你。”  
肖战不怕死的挑衅“那你就来啊，别光说不做！”  
“看来刚才做的不够，你还是这么饥渴。”王一博用大腿强行分开肖战的双腿，去吻他的脖颈，肖战手绕到后边去抓王一博的阴茎要往屁股里塞。王一博却故意折磨他，躲闪到一边去，肖战胳膊抵着墙姿势都摆好了，最爱的大宝贝竟没进来，他娇嗔地扭了扭身体，催促王一博快点。王一博的手揉搓着肖战的下体，一口咬在他的肩膀上。

好喜欢。想把他占为己有。  
肖战见王一博迟迟没有动静，以为他是没硬起来，转过身半跪着把肉棍子塞进了嘴里。肖战说过上辈子自己一定是个狐狸精变的，不然怎么会这么喜欢男人的阳精？他嗦了一口顶部的小伞，舌面卷过柱身的脉络，打上次不带套做完了之后，肖战就再也不想再带那东西了。他想要肉与肉实实在在的亲密摩擦，他要这根棒子塞进身体的深处，抚平上边的褶皱。他想着它插进来时的爽利，情不自禁泄出一股呻吟。  
他甚至环住了王一博的腰肢，卖力地前后耸动，腥味逸进鼻腔，肖战的速度越来越快，他的小嘴都被肏的磨红了。  
王一博坚持不住了，再不制止肖战的胡闹，自己恐怕要射在他嘴里了。  
他要肖战跪趴在毛毯上，张大腿等他临幸。肖战的后边水光泛滥，他的手指头在上边色情地摸了摸，“呲溜”一下王一博就滑进了肖战的肉体。  
“啊……”肉棒和肉穴契合的瞬间，肖战发出满意的赞叹。  
热的发烫的内壁裹得王一博来不及思考，自动地抽送起来，没有避孕套的隔阂，肉棒直接与肖战的肠道厮磨，他的里边化得跟春水一样，插起来顺畅无比。  
“好舒服……”肖战甜腻腻地娇喘着，亏了王一博定力好，不然一直被这样勾引，怕是早早就泄了出去。  
肖战的前边无人抚慰，马眼流出了水，滴在了毯子上，插了没几下，便腰膝酸软，求饶着受不了了。  
“不要了……啊……”  
他扒着菊穴，想把他撑得再大点，要王一博进入的更深点。泪珠子断了线似的流淌，他完全动情了，脸颊绯红，胡乱叫着“再用点力嘛……人家好痒……”  
“到底是要还是不要？”王一博的性器在那个春色旖旎的洞里进出，肖战像是临近高潮一样突然肉壁紧缩，咬住了他的阴茎，想拔出来变得很费力。“知道自己受不了，还穿这么刺激的衣服？你知道你现在有多诱人吗？”

肖战偏过头来，梨花带雨，娇滴滴地说着“老公，我知道错了……我的膝盖好痛啊，我们去床上好不好？”

肖战向前爬了两步，肉棍子就掉了出去，他被做的腿软，踉跄摔到床上。他缩到了床背，楚楚可怜地看着王一博，一只手抚摸过自己的身体，一只手在他的阴茎上撸动。  
“我在这儿你还敢自慰，是嘲笑我不行吗？”

王一博被这个画面刺激到不行，肖战简直就是一个艺术品，连自慰都美的跟幅画似的。  
“不是呀，我前边难受，你快帮我舔一舔嘛。”肖战嘴巴微张着，两眼雾蒙蒙。  
“躺下，侧过来。”王一博与肖战头脚相挨，呈六九式，两个人同时得到了满足，口中都含着对方的阴茎，肖战被吸的爽了，腿不安分的乱动，夹住了王一博的脑袋，茂密的阴毛扎到王一博脸上，半痛半痒，不一会儿肖战的阴茎上就沾满了王一博的口水。菊穴也渴求的开合，王一博塞进去三根指头搔弄，肉壁就吸住了不肯放开。  
肖战爽昏头了，他像要吞下去王一博的下体似的，吸吮地啧啧发响，他像一个虔诚的信徒崇拜地舔舐着这根让他上了天的东西，舌头碾转着龟头，感觉到王一博阴茎的极速充血，马上就要濒临射精了。自己也要忍不住了。  
他们紧抓着对方的肉屁股，冲刺吞吐，两道白浊就这么泄进唇中。

“呼……嗯……真坏，都把人家吸射了……还想去看电影吗？”


End file.
